Not a Sloppy, Weak, Useless Hero, but A Weapon Forged by Fire
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: They organize a family dinner. And there are some surprise guests that Oliver invites. His friends finally help him realize that he's become soft, and they help him go back to being a strong man that was forged into a weapon by the five years. They help him realize that no matter what he'll always be that monster with darkness inside of him. And there is no running from who he is.


**Felicity decides that it's a good idea to have a family dinner in their new loft. They invite a few close friends. But Oliver invited a few more of his old friends. After the party they decide to have a massive sparring contest. Oliver finally realizes he has gotten soft over the years, because he hasn't been using all his strength and skills. In other words he forgot how to release the monster and the darkness and stop holding back in a fight. He is finally reminded what those five years made him. A weapon.**

They finally moved out from that tiny apartment. Oliver has lived most of his life in a giant mansion. He told everyone it was ok, but deep down inside he knew that he would rather live in his old house. And yes, it was Felicity's fault. He could only imagine what William's life would be in the mansion. It would be amazing. But it's gone, and so is his opportunity to get his company back.

"Is everything ready?" It was Felicity.

It was her idea to organise a family dinner at their new loft. They invited all their close friends, unfortunately not all could come.

They invited team Flash but Barry was the only one available. From the Legends team only Mick would be coming. The team decided to drop him of. Supergirl was coming with Alex. John and Lyla left with their son for a short vacation. Dinah was busy at work, while Rene and Zoe left the town for a bit to visit some old relatives. Curtis wasn't available, so no one from team Arrow was really coming. Thea, Roy and Nyssa were still busy with something and were on the other side of the globe.

Oliver nodded. It was nothing like the parties he used to host but good enough for a family dinner. Thea would be not at all proud, but luckily she wasn't there.

William came out of his room. This room was much bigger than the previous one.

"So who's coming?"

Oliver was a bit nervous.

"Well Flash is coming, Supergirl and her sister, Mick Rory who is one of the Legends of Tomorrow, and… That's it."

He secretly invited a few of his friends. like Slade, Tatsu, Anatoly, and Talia.

The people that Felicity invited were friends, but not brothers, and they didn't have any connection with his past. And at times it was quite boring with them. Except Mick, he was a bit different. After all it was close friends dinner.

Will nodded, he expected more people. Thea told him a few stories from their past, so he thought it would be more of a party.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Felicity opened the door. It was Barry, Kara, and Alex.

Barry was wearing his suit, but without the mask.

"Hey guys!"

Oliver smiled. "Hi Barry."

William looked at the speedster.

"So you're the Flash?"

"Yeah. And that's SuperGirl from earth 38 who is known as Kara and her sister Alex."

William nodded. Kara flew in and hugged Oliver.

"I don't like hugs."

"Hello to you to Oliver." She finally let him go.

Alex stepped inside. "Hey guys. Nice to see you again. I hope this won't turn into a team-up."

Felicity nodded. "Yeah."

They closed the door.

About five minutes later Mick showed up.

He didn't bother knocking he just picked the lock and opened the door.

"So where's the bar?"

Everyone turned to face him. William was looking at him weirdly.

"Oh hey skirt. Haven't seen you in a while." He winked at Kara.

With that he walked to the kitchen. Oliver pointed at the fridge, where he was keeping the beer. Will wanted to ask what was wrong with him, but decided to wait.

"Why did you invite him?" Kara didn't want someone flirting with her all night.

Felicity was the first to answer.

"The Legends had to drop him of somewhere."

Kara nodded. Mick turned back to Kara.

"It's ok Skirt. I've got Garima now. She has 3 t**s."

For the last part Felicity tried to cover Will's ears, but he still managed to hear it.

He tried not throw up from disgust.

Everyone else turned away. Oliver drank a bit of tequila.

William looked at his father who was already drinking the 3rd shot of tequila.

But he seemed unaffected by the alcohol.

Later everyone was talking about hero stuff and about the bad guys they have gone against.

Oliver started telling them some stories from before the island. Most of them involved Laurel and his best friend Tommy. They were about how drunk he got and what he did. What cars he ruined, what he was doing in college instead of studying, and how he dropped out of 4 colleges. He seemed a bit embarrassed of those stories, but also seemed like he missed those days of responsibility.

At that moment the room got filled with smoke. But instead of hiding Oliver screamed out.

"About time! I was thinking you wouldn't show up."

Someone chuckled. The smoke cleared a few seconds later.

"I wouldn't miss this, kid."

They all finally realized who it was.

But then more people got out from the balcony.

They could finally see who it was.

Slade Wilson, Tatsu Yamashiro, Anatoly Knyazev, and Talia al Ghul.

"What the hell is going on Oliver!?"

Felicity was starting to worry.

"Well I knew from the start that the party would be lame, so I invited a few friends."

Everyone was looking at them surprised.

"You brought Deathstroke, and the daughter of the Demon, and a mobster, and an assassin, to a party?!"

Barry was surprised.

"Yeah. I asked my friend to come. Oh and Kara, they are quiet enough going through the balcony that you didn't hear them."

He chuckled a bit.

Anatoly didn't wait any longer. He opened the bottle of vodka, and started drinking. At some point Oliver came closer and took the bottle. Some of it dropped on the new carpet. Oliver himself emptied a quarter of the bottle.

"To you my brother, and to the Bratva."

Anatoly nodded. Slade laughed a bit.

"Well I brought you more booze kid."

He took out a bottle of his favorite drink.

"Brings some memories back."

Oliver chuckled, he could already feel the effect of alcohol. After all he did start drinking before the party.

Oliver walked up to Tatsu.

"It's good to see you Oliver."

Oliver hugged her.

Everyone was staring at Oliver hug someone willingly.

"You said you don't like hugs."

Kara was surprised that he didn't hug her willingly, like he did with Tatsu.

"I only hug people who I trust 100% with my life and who helped me become the man I am, and also only people who I have saved before. Plus I knew the whole Yamashiro family."

Tatsu nodded. "He was a stupid boy that didn't know how to wash his clothes when we met."

Everyone chuckled.

"Hello Talia." She took off her hood. Everyone thought it would be Nyssa, but instead it was her sister.

"Hello Oliver. And thank you again."

He nodded and she put her hand on his shoulder.

She then walked by.

"So who is this?"

Will wanted to know, because Oliver didn't mention them before. Yes he has met Slade on the Island. But the other were strangers.

Oliver pointed to Anatoly. "That's my brother. Anatoly made me Capitan of the Bratva when I was in Russia. And he was one of the people that convinced me to go home after five years."

Then he pointed to Tatsu. "This is Tatsu, who is known as Katana. We met when I lived with her family in Hong Kong and worked for Argus with her husband."

William nodded, he was standing frozen in the middle of the room.

And then Oliver pointed to Talia. "This is Talia. She trained me during my time in Russia, and I helped her escape from Slabside a few weeks ago. And if you"re wondering then Slade and I were on Lian Yu together for two years. Also I work well when I work with these four."

William remembered the woman, she worked with Adrian Chase, but it seemed that his dad still trusted her with his life. They didn't talk a lot, but they seemed to understand each other.

"Oliver what the hell?!" Felicity screamed out.

"What do you mean?"

He turned to his wife. Yes he knew that she would have a reaction like this.

"You brought 4 deadly assassins, 3 of who have tried to kill you, into our home!"

Oliver let out a breath.

"I trust them. And that's all that matters. You brought your friends, I brought mine. Be thankful I didn't bring Helena."

Felicity decide to shut up. Barry decided to stop them before it goes to far.

"Hey guys, calm down."

Mick smirked. "Everyone is calm Flash. There ain't no party without an argument."

Anatoly laughed. He decided that for today he wasn't getting drunk. After all William was there.

Supergirl was confused, but after hearing the whole conversation/argument she felt a bit awkward being in the same room as 4 people who cold try to kill anyone any moment.

Meanwhile Alex tried not to choke on her drink.

Then Slade got and idea. "How about we all spar together?"

Oliver looked at him. "Why not. But let's do it without the super people."

Barry nodded understanding that the fight would be unfair. But Alex decided to join.

Mick was already wasted so it was useless to fight with him.

Oliver reserved a special room in the loft for training and that's where they agreed to train.

First it was Alex and Anatoly. She thought that this old dude won't be good, but she was wrong. Alex changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. Meanwhile Anatoly just rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

the fight was quick and easy. Alex was on the ground in a few seconds. Anatoly didn't even try that hard. He used skills that weren't allowed in official fights, but he was Bratva.

Kara was looking worryingly at her sister.

"How did you do that? That actually cheating."

Anatoly took a breath in. "Life isn't fair."

Next up was Talia and Tatsu.

They both took out their swords and started the fight. It was already going for almost ten minutes when Oliver stopped it. It was impossible to choose a winner, since they both looked not tired at all and they had the same strength and it would take too long to see who wins.

Then it was Slade and Oliver with bamboo sticks. It was visible that Oliver was loosing.

He did hold up for ten minutes before the fight was paused.

After a few more fights, Slade was just getting warmed up, Talia was just having fun, Tatsu was toying with her opponents, Anatoly wasn't playing fair but he wasn't tired and he could go all night long. Alex was already dying from the tiring fights and was lying on the ground. But what surprised them all was Oliver"s condition. He used to be able to train for hours. Even on Lian Yu the first year when Slade would kick his but. But now he was soppy. He was making stupid mistakes.

Talia spoke up. "You did better in prison, Oliver."

Slade chuckled. "You did better on Lian Yu with me when we just met."

Anatoly took a sip of vodka. "You could beat ten or more men at once in Russia, but now you're weak. And you know what happens to weak men."

Tatsu turned to Oliver. "Oliver you have become soft. You're losing your strength and speed."

Everyone was looking at Oliver disappointed. He beat Ras al Ghul, beat Mirakuru soldiers, beat magic, and easily dealt with over 10 people with guns or swords, but now he was soppy and weak.

"What happened to you kid?"

Oliver understood what they were saying.

"I guess I haven't let out the monster out for so long that I forgot how to use the darkness as strength, I've been to focused on holding back." He looked defeated.

Slade came closer and slammed a bamboo stick on his face.

"What was the first lesson I taught you kid? There is no giving up to these guys!"

Oliver could feel a drop of blood on his face. Everyone in the room gasped in shock.

"He's right Oliver. I taught you how to channel the darkness, but you forgot how to turn it on."

Oliver looked a bit embarrassed. Taia was right and Slade too.

Anatoly spoke up. "He needs good motivation, a reminder of who he is. The Kapushon, I always told you that darkness will be part of you. You became a monster, and now you're weak. You would be killed by Bratva right now if it still existed. You forgot how to survive."

Oliver looked down. Felicity ran up to him.

"Don't listen to them. You're not weak."

Oliver pushed her aside. "No they're right. And you're one of the reasons I became soft. And that's why we lost Laurel."

Felicity ran away. Barry followed her but Kara stayed with her sister.

Tatsu whipped the blood from his forehead. "Just remember what Waller said. There are people that deal only in extreme, and it's naive to think nothing less than extreme measures will stop them."

Oliver went through his memory. Through all the lessons he has learned. He tried to not kill, but that didn't give results. His mother still died, Laurel died, Sara died, Thea had to leave. Nothing changed since he started holding back. And then he stopped interrogating people.

And after all he became soft.

Slade did not apologize for slamming Oliver with the stick. The kid needed motivation.

"Ok. how about this. We train at the same time and see who will be the last person standing."

It was Talia's idea. Everyone nodded excluding Alex who had enough of being beaten up.

Something inside Oliver' head finally snapped when Talia proposed the fight. His survival instinct turned on. He let the darkness out. The monster that has been hiding for so many years finally appeared on the surface.

Slade took off his shirt. Alex had to admit that he had more muscles than most men she has ever met. Anatoly changed into a black t-shirt. Meanwhile Tatsu and Talia were left in their sport bras. Oliver pulled of his shirt. Everyone could see that he had many scars. Kara and Alex were shocked by how open everyone was, not trying to hide their scars.

And they began...

They were moving as fast as possible. Everyone was watching. The flash was amazed, and so were the Danvers sisters. William was watching how the five people were moving with bamboo sticks. It was almost like a dance. They could only hear the sticks slamming.

It was amazing how the five of them kept going, even when the sticks were slammed against their skin. They kept going for about an hour, before the window in the other room smashed.

They instantly froze listening to the sounds. Barry tried to run but there was a super power dampener. And of course there was kryptonite. Mick finally woke up.

They all took out their weapons. Slade and Tatsu having swords. Talia took out a bo-staff, and Oliver and Anatoly took out guns. Mick stood up putting up the flame thrower.

Oliver opened the door to the room where the window crashed. There were three men with guns, and looking for something. The moment the door opened up Oliver shot 2 men in the head and the third one he left. He knocked the man out and tied him to a chair.

Felicity wasn't impressed, but Oliver sent her and Will to hide in a different room.

Slade poured ice cold water on the man to wake him up.

The man looked up at Oliver. He wasn't scared.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked him holding a knife by his throat.

"The Green Arrow. You won't do anything to me." He laughed.

Oliver put the knife in the man's shoulder and twisted it.

The man screamed out. That was unexpected.

"I think he asked you a question?" Slade was losing patience.

Oliver had to put a hand between the man and Slade.

"If you don't answer the question, my friend over here are losing patience, and they can't wait to put their hands on you. So I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

The man chuckled. Finally Oliver lost his own patience and put an arrow in the man's knee.

He started pulling it out while turning it. The man was screaming.

"Ok. I'll tell you…. Go fuck yourself!" He chuckled.

Anatoly came closer. He had no time for this so he stated pulling out the man's nail. Screams could be heard in the whole house. Slade was smiling at the method of the short man. It was quite interesting but from what he heard, Russians liked to get dirty.

Tatsu wasn't a fan of torturing, but sometimes it was necessary. So she walked closer and started cutting his skin on his chest. And again screams.

"So do you have an answer?" Oliver asked the man.

The man smiled so Anatoly opened the man's mouth and pulled out his tooth.

The man just spat out blood and continued smiling. He was in pain but he was pain resistant.

Slade broke the bones in the man's leg. He kept breaking bones. They could hear the loud cracks. The man was screaming. Fortunately Oliver stopped Slade before he would kill him. Talia decided it was her turn. She took out a small throwing star and started digging out a hole in the man's shoulder. Meanwhile Oliver shot a few arrows.

"How about now?" Oliver was actually enjoying this a bit.

He was always a good interrogator.

After about 20 minutes the man broke. He told them who he was, what his job was and who his employer was. Turns out it was Amanda Waller who ordered him to attack Oliver Queen every 2 years since 2018. But Oliver spent a lot of time in prison so the man came now.

Everyone washed their hands, but Oliver finished the job. He skinned the man slowly, while he was screaming. They cleaned the house and got rid of the bodies.

But they still had the question how Amanda Waller knew about kryptonite. However that was a problem they would deal with later. Not being able to be in the loft anymore. Barry, Kara and Alex left. And they took Will and Felicity with them. They would have nightmares about this. Mick was picked up by Sara a bit later.

The five assassins remained in the loft drinking and talking about weapons, skills, torturing methods, killing methods, and other stuff.

Oliver finally realized that he has gotten weaker. It will take him time to get back in shape but, he had friends that will help him.

After all he's still the monster that the five years made him, and nothing will ever change him.

He has many names; Kapushon, Oliver Queen, Capitan, Al sah him, the Hood, Arrow, but he'll never be the hero people want him to be. Because if people can't accept him the way he is then they're not his friends. He's not the Green Arrow, He's a survivor, a killer and a torturer forged by everything he has been through. He is a weapon.


End file.
